Can I Keep You?
by FoxieSango
Summary: A new twist on a favorite, familiar scene. Arnold has a locket! What's inside! (Also published on Deviantart by WallynSimonsGirl. Do not copy or use without permission, thank you!)


_Can I Keep You?_

_Written by: Brittany L. Reid/FoxieSango/WallynSimonsGirl_

_First Published: June 12, 2011, 7:52 PM on Deviantart (WallynSimonsGirl)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was NOT written for profit. I do NOT own any elements of ****_Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold_**** was created by Craig Bartlett and is currently owned by Nickelodeon/Viacom. **

**Please do not copy or steal the foundational elements of this work to use as your own without my permission. Too often Fanfic Writers and Fanart Artists have their pieces taken and redistributed by other people without their permission, so that it seems as if others are taking credit for their work. If you would not like your work stolen from you, then please do not steal the work of others. Simply ask them for their permission first, then proceed IF they give their consent.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

"OUT OF MY WAY GEEKBAIT! YOU HEARD ME, I SAID MOVE-IT FOOTBALL HEAD!"

. Helga cried, as she roughly shoved Arnold to the ground before stomping off down the hallway, a mocking laughter ringing in her voice. Arnold growled and narrowed his eyes as he stared at her.

"Helga G. Pataki. What a Bully. She's such a mean, rude girl and she gets on my NERVES. Ooh, I can't STAND her…..and yet….." the blond boy with the blue cap looked around, making sure his best friend wasn't nearby. Luckily, he had basketball practice. Also, Harold, Stinky and Sid weren't approaching. It wasn't that Arnold was bothered by their teasing, but he just knew they were childish and wouldn't understand him. He didn't want to deal with the mocking of three boys who had no idea what he was going through. No one was coming. He swiftly made his way to a nearby janitor's closet and closed the door behind him.

A click  
The light switched on at the will of a dangling chain that hung from the ceiling…

Arnold pulled out a small, circular photo locket that he kept on a chain around his neck, tucked under his collar. He opened the locket and stared at one of the pictures inside,

"And yet…she's the most intriguing person I've ever met." His eyes fell, half-lidded, as he sighed "Helga, every day you act like a tough girl with your scowl and your sneer and Ol Betsy & the Five Avengers. Surprisingly, I'm actually impressed by your tough attitude, your independence, you self-confidence. You let no one push you around and you're not like the other girls in school. You don't follow the cliques or anything." He paces a bit, while staring down at the trinket in his hands.

"And for some reason, though you bully everyone… I notice you that throw more spitballs and me than anyone else. You tease me more in particular…and I'm not quite sure why. Heh, I can't... seem to really….understand you. I don't get you Helga." He lets out a small laugh, "And you-you don't see that I do notice you out of the corner of my eye, when you think I don't. I see how you sometimes stare at me with this….dreamy look. It's…really interesting. And when you do notice me, noticing you, your eyes go wide an innocent…like a shy doe. And you get this adorable pink blush on your soft, pale cheeks before forcibly returning to your scowl. It's like you're hiding something….but what? What are you hiding Helga?"

He stops pacing, tracing his finger over her picture- one taken of them together when they won the sandcastle contest. "And even more interesting….ya know, you're not mean all the time. You've always helped me. From getting your dad to fund our float, to warning me what a snake Summer was…..." A pause, his eyes narrow even more, "You've always been there, even though you pick on me. You're mean and then you're nice; wrong then right; up and down….it's crazy!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Just what game are you playing Pataki, who are you really?" He leans back against the wall, eyes still on his locket.

"And why am I so drawn to you?….what's your secret…the key to your puzzle? Why are you so complex?….You know, one day I will figure you out. I'll be the one to solve the mystery that is your very being, I swear it! And when I do, I don't think I'll want to share what I discover anyone." He smiles a bit more, "You're MY mystery Helga, and I will be the one to figure you out. I only hope that once I do….you'll let me keep you." He sighs, letting the locket drop back against his chest, hands at his sides, he tilts his head up…and whispers,

_"Can I keep you, Helga?"_


End file.
